barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
The End of Silliness with Barney!
The End of Silliness with Barney! is Barney's ninth stage show (following Barney in Concert, Barney Live! in New York City, Barney's Big Surprise, Barney's Musical Castle, Barney's Colorful World, Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour, Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! and Barney Live! in Broadway Musical) and fifth national stage show tour (after Barney's Big Surprise, Barney's Musical Castle, Barney's Colorful World, Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour, Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! and Barney Live! in Broadway Musical) that originally toured in North America from January 2003 until 2004. The filmed performance of the show was released on video on September 14, 2004. It was also performed at The Franklin Theatre in Downtown Franklin TN. Plot Barney Knows Sean Abel Silliness Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: Carey Stinson) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Lee Clark, Jennifer Romano) * BJ (Voice: Patty Writz, Costume: Pat O'Connell, Kyle Nelson) * Curtis (Monte Black) * Ashley (Monet Chandler) * Alissa (Maurie Chandler) * Kristen (Sara Hickman) * Kim (Erica Rhodes) * Bridget (Madison Pettis) (debut) * Tony (Trent Gentry) * Rachel (Vanessa Lauren) * Andy (Fernando Moguel) * Penny (Hayley Greenbauer) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) (debut) * Gina (Alexis Acosta) * Donny (Alex Collins) * Brian (Chance Jonas-O'Toole) (debut) * Cindy (Mallory Lineberger) * Kevin (Brandt Love) * Jessica (Talia Davis) * Justin (Wesley Farnsworth) * Robert (Angel Velasco) * Chip (Lucien Douglas) * Danny (Jeffrey Hood) * Keesha (Mera Baker) * Jeff (Austin Ball) * Jill (Lana Whittington) * Stephen (Chase Gallatin) * Mike (Blake Garrett) * Sarah (Tory Green) * Matt (Breuer Bass) (debut) * Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) (debut) * Sean Abel (Kevin Collins/Charlie Autism Johnson) * Nick Minor (Alex Davis) * Daisy Abel (Kelly Warren) * Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) * Mother Goose (Michelle McCarel) New footage (US) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) * Miguel (Riley Morrison) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Shane (Brandon Goncalves) * Josephine (Brittney Goncalves) * Christopher (Eddy Warren) * Wanda (Carly Lycke) * Bradley (Logan Gladden) * Louise (Robert Gladden) * Amanda (Victoria Stern) * Melvin (Dale Woodley) * Harold (David Schulenburg) * Polly (Stephanie Sechrist) * Judith (Olivia Payne) * Makayla (Laryssa Bonacquisti) * Jean-Claude (Danny Mullins) * Lillian (Tessa Ludwick) * Shelley (Lisa Solis) * Lola (Paige Segal) * Helen (Nanea Miyata) * Karen (Candace Cameron) * Callie (Jodie Sweeten) * Dasha (Lola T. O'Celery) * Michelle (Kristen T. O'Broccoli) * Colleen (Claire Burdette) * Tony (Zachary Fountain) * Gianna (Selena Gomez) * Angela (Demi Lovato) * Beth (Katherine Pully) * Mario (Zachary Soza) * Kevin (Sullivan McCormick) * Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) * Darnell (Devante Warren) * Jamal (Jalil Williams) * Scott (Alex Wilson) * Debi (Jasmine Woods) Characters Main Characters * Bob * Larry * Mr. Lunt * Junior Asparagus * Pa Grape * Jimmy and Jerry Gourd * Archibald Asparagus Songs Act 1 # Barney Theme Song (Short Version) # If You're Happy and You Know It # Welcome to Our Treehouse # The Library (Scene Taken from: A Very Special Mouse) # The Baby Bop Hop # Blue Jay Blues (Scene Taken from: Come on Over to Barney's House) # Happy Birthday to Me # The Airplane Song # Have a Snack (Scene Taken from: Ready, Set, Play! / "Coming On Strong") # The Water Buffalo Song # My Kite # Driving Medley: In the Car and Having Fun/Itsy Bitsy Spider/Mister Sun # Mr. Knickerbocker # Tinkerputt's Song # We Are Little Robots # The Rainbow Song Act 2 # Friends and Family # Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! # Four Little Ducks # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything # Friends and Family # Happy Birthday to Me (Reprise) # Find the Numbers in Your House (Scene Taken from: "You Can Count on Me!") # If All the Raindrops # Old MacDonald Had a Farm # I'm Mother Goose # God is Bigger # Mother Goose Nursery Rhyme Medley: Humpty Dumpty/Hey Diddle Diddle/Little Miss Muffet/Little Boy Blue/One Two Buckle My Shoe/Sing a Song of Sixpence # Old King Cole # Happy Birthday to You # Move Your Body (Scene Taken from: Movin' and Groovin' / "Movin' Along") # The Dino Dance # Love Your Neighbor # I Love You "The End of Silliness with Barney!". Part 1 * Opening * Lyrick Studios FBI Warning * Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning * Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) * Please Stay Tuned Bumper * Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo * The End of Silliness with Barney! Intro * Start of the Film of 76 seconds * Closing * End Credits * Barney's Adventure Bus Preview * Groundling Marsh Preview * Wishbone's Dog Days of the West Preview * Joe Scruggs Preview * Barney in Outer Space Preview * It's Time for Counting Preview * Barney's Good Day, Good Night Preview * Camp WannaRunnaround Preview * Kids for Character Preview (V3) * Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) "The End of Silliness with Barney!". Part 2 * Opening * Lyrick Studios FBI Warning * Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning * Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) * The Wiggles Quack Quack Music Video * Barney Home Video Logo * Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Preview * Barney Buddies Club Promo * Please Stay Tuned Bumper (from Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm) * The End of Silliness with Barney! Intro * Start of the Film of 76 seconds * Closing * End Credits * More Barney Songs Preview * Let's Play School Preview * Barney Super Singing Circus Preview * Barney Safety Preview * Come on Over to Barney's House Preview * Walk Around the Block with Barney Preview * What a World We Share Preview * Barney Home Video Logo * Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Barney Home Video Second Generation Category:Barney Stage Show Category:Barney Clip Shows Category:Barney Stage Shows